History and future history
by scorpion22
Summary: An old and new love come together. JR and Sue Ellen are back again but how will it end this time. Based on the new dallas hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on the new Dallas, and brings to you a new romance and revives the old romance between JR and Sue Ellen Ewing. I hope you enjoy it and please review some of you have been favoring and following, but not reviewing. While I love and appreciate this I would love to know what you think of the story, and your opinions. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter one

John Ross followed Helena into her house after dinner, taking a seat on her couch.

"You looked beautiful tonight honey "growled John Ross as her arms wrapped around him, her head found his shoulder as she took her place next to him.

"Thank you for that and for that lovely dinner "whispered Helena as his lips touched her forehead.

"You never have to thank me for anything "breathed John Ross pulling her onto his lap. They kissed, their heads touching as his hands found her waist in the same moment hers found his face.

"Helena I want you right now "said John Ross in-between their kiss, in that same moment their tongues twined as their lips touched repeatedly.

"So do I baby "moaned Helena straddling him; they continued to kiss, it became deeper, and incredibly hot. Her dress suddenly hit the floor, Helena found herself bare to him in a way she loved; it felt like she had two heartbeats.

"Fuck me John Ross…please "begged Helena once again taking his face in her hands, and looking into those eyes that she loved so much.

"Your wish is my command "growled John Ross secretly he loved how she begged for him.

They left the couch and somehow found their way to her bedroom, and her bed became their place of play.

" John Ross " moaned Helena as he laid her down on the blood red comforter and the black as night pillows, and suddenly she noticed something she hadn't noticed before, she had been too engrossed in the look, the smell, and taste of him. Her panties were hanging from one ankle; she hadn't even noticed he had taken them off. His head was suddenly between her legs, and she couldn't think of any other place she would rather have him. John Ross licked at her folds, sucking her clit, and continuing to let his tongue travel down to her entrance.

"Oh yeah baby right there "moaned Helena as his tongue slid inside like his cock would have, and she loved every minute of it, she never wanted it to stop.

"Yes JOHN ROSS OH YEAH "screamed Helena as she came; boiling over the edge like a pot of water. Helena pulled him to her, finding his lips, and kissing him, and just like every time their lips met it felt like a bomb went off inside her. His hands traced her body, to Helena it was like hot liquid magma was being poured over her body, and John Ross was the source of it all. John Ross didn't stop there, his lips were peppering kisses throughout her entire body; it was like with every touch of his lips he was branding her with hot metal, that brand would tell everyone that she was his.

"Kiss me " breathed Helena and with that simple request his lips found hers, his hands found her hands where they traveled up where they came to rest on her breasts.

Suddenly Helena ripped open his shirt sending the buttons flying, and flinging the cloth away she sought out his lips again. Helena was suddenly on top of him, kissing him again, sliding her hands down his chest. She began to kiss and lick his throat ending at his lips, and moaning into the black hole of a kiss that ensued. His hands found either side of her face as his tongue entered her mouth, sliding down her neck.

"Help me get my pants off "ordered John Ross continuing to kiss her as together they worked on get his pants off, and everything underneath along with them; with at he was naked underneath her, she could feel how hard he was.

His head was in her arms as his lips and tongue found her breasts after sliding her bra down to her waist. He began to lick at her nipples, sucking hard on them as he sucked them entirely into his mouth. Her nipples became hard, and using his fingers he let a finger enter her.

"Baby yes "hissed Helena as her hands found themselves in his hair. He let another finger enter he, and at that moment she screamed in pure pleasure bucking up against his hand.

"John Ross fuck me please "begged Helena as his mouth covered hers, and in that same moment he was on top of her again, taking complete control of not just her body, but her as well.

"I will honey I will "breathed John Ross at that same moment kissing her again, and adding another finger to her pussy.

"JOHN ROSS "screamed Helena before his mouth covered hers. In that same moment she boiled over for the second time that night, Cumming longer this time, and harder. Soon his fingers left her, Helena felt as he positioned his cock at her entrance, and all it took was one thrust for him to fill her completely. The sex was just as it always was; mind blowing. In the beginning her hands were quiet, but getting louder, and though she wouldn't admit it she desperately wanted him to go faster.

As if reading her mind he started to thrust inside her faster, harder, and filling her deeper every time, and she had no other way to thank him for this other than to kiss him hotly moaning his name into the kiss. They wanted to come together, they were both ready. Their lips locked as he stilled as they became what they wanted; one, and they were silent as their lips captured every sound either one of the made. They fell upon one another, cuddling together before falling into a dazed, sex induced sleep. Across Dallas; Sue Ellen awoke with a start, she had been dreaming of the same thing ever since seeing JR.

"Why did he have to say anything in the first place "breathed Sue Ellen, she had been hearing his words in her head ever since seeing him.

"Your still the prettiest girl at the ball "said JR.

"God dawn it not now I thought I got over JR Ewing a long time ago "questioned Sue Ellen as those words repeated themselves again inside her head.

"It's not happening I am not still in love with JR Ewing again "Sue Ellen told herself this, but she knew she was lying to herself. She was falling for JR Ewing again; he was always the one man she could never get over, the one man she would always love. She got out of bed, pulling on her robe, and making her way to the kitchen where she made herself a cup of tea.

"Why is this happening "seethed Sue Ellen as she sat at her kitchen table tea in hand quietly thinking of her current situation. Sue Ellen wanted to be with JR again, yet when he asked her to take him back she had turned him down, now she was living to regret it.

"He could hurt me again, but he could have changed his ways, and I can't deny I love him, but should I take the risk "questioned Sue Ellen knowing the answer to the question the minute it came out of her mouth; love was worth the risk. She loved JR that's all she knew, she was determined to make up for turning him down, and she just prayed to god that he still loved her, and wanted her back.

"I wish I could call him and tell him right now "said Sue Ellen wishfully looking at the phone.

She put her glass in the sink with a sign before returning to her room, she would wait till tomorrow. The next morning as Sue Ellen woke up JR was the first thing on her mind.

"I have to be the prettiest girl at the ball just like JR said "whispered Sue Ellen as she rummaged through her closet looking for the perfect outfit. She knew she couldn't just call, that wasn't good enough, but she had to tell him in person, and she had to look perfect when the time came. A black dress was the thing she chose, and black heels were chosen to go along with that, and she desperately wanted to hope she would look perfect, that JR would find her perfect.

Sue Ellen took a shower, after fixing her hair, and putting on what she had picked out. She looked in the mirror at herself, she could hear her heart beating as she turned, walking out the door. Sue Ellen could hear her heart beating as she drove to south fork, and it didn't stop when the car came to a stop. For what seemed like hours Sue Ellen sat in her car trying to think of the words to say to JR, and finally with her heart still beating like a jack hammer Sue Ellen got out of the car. Her legs seemed like Jell-O as she walked to the front door of the house, knocking on the door. The door opened all too quickly, and Sue Ellen found herself face to face with Bobby and Anne, she was a little bit closer to JR just at the thought he heart beat faster.

" Suzy Q what are you doing here it's not even eight o clock yet " said Bobby hugging her he still thought of Sue Ellen as family, and always would.

"Yes sorry I was hoping to see JR "said Sue Ellen smiling as she was invited into the house she had once lived in.

"He's still sleeping, but you're welcome to have breakfast with us until he gets up "invited Bobby as they entered the kitchen.

"That would be great Bobby thanks "smiled Sue Ellen as she took a seat at the counter.

"Whenever I'm here it feels so different without Miss. Ellie "whispered Sue Ellen watching as Bobby nodded his head, he understood because he felt the same. Memories seemed to flow as the three talked back and forth about the many memories that were scattered through this house, and the laughter seemed to flow while the tears stayed hidden behind her eyes.

"Hello sugar "said JR from behind her, turning Sue Ellen saw him standing in the doorway.

" JR…um…hi " said Sue Ellen she hated herself for stuttering, she hated herself for not keeping her cool, she would never understand the hold this man had on her. JR was soon at her side pulling her into a hug, and she couldn't deny it felt good to be in his arms again.

"I wasn't expecting you, but it's good to see you sugar "whispered JR in her ear kissing her cheek, his arms were still around her tight. Her arms were around him too, and she couldn't help, but think that think was the first time she had hugged him since their divorce.

"I came because I wanted to talk to you "said Sue Ellen as they pulled away from each other kissing his cheek as she did so.

They took their breakfast outside sitting together at the table that was nestled under the eaves of the house. The only thing heard as they ate their breakfast was the sounds of the birds, and Sue Ellen was slowly working up to saying the one thing she wanted desperately to say.

"JR do you remember when you asked me to take you back and I said no "asked Sue Ellen taking his hand.

"Of course sugar why do you bring it up "asked JR kissing her hand.

"I know I said no, but I changed my mind I love you, and if you still want me to I want to take you back "said Sue Ellen quickly her words coming out in a rush.

"Sugar are you really saying that you'll take me back "questioned JR looking into her eyes, and taking both her hands.

"Yes I love you do you still want me back "asked Sue Ellen tears streaming down her face.

"Sugar I've always wanted you, I'll never stop wanting you "smiled JR taking Sue Ellen into his arms, and kissing her. They had always loved one another, they would always love one another, and they were soul mates.


	2. falling for another

To the few that reviewed and followed thank you it's good to know there is somebody out there reading this story. I own nothing and I really hope you like this chapter it takes place a long time after the first. Please review and tell me what you think you know what those reviews mean to a writer.

Chapter 2

John Ross couldn't believe the feelings he was having; he had thought he loved Helena, but the more time he spent with Pamela Barnes the more he thought different. Pamela was like a beauty queen compared to Helena and the more he spent time with the more he realized they were a lot alike.

" I want her not Helena " whispered John Ross knowing that Helena felt the same way she didn't want him anymore either she had fallen in love with Christopher again.

"She knows how I feel and she feels the same "whispered John Ross wrestling with himself trying to make a decision; they had told each other how they felt and discovered they felt the same, Pamela was scared of her father and he knew she was right she didn't need any stress while she was pregnant with Christopher's babies so their feelings would remain a secret. John Ross drove secretly to her apartment using the key she had given him to let himself in.

She lay on the couch her eyes closed a hand placed gently on her slightly swollen belly. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the lips feeling as she kissed him back immediately taking his hand.

"Hi I was hoping you'd come by "whispered Pamela smiling sweetly at him pulling him down to sit next to her.

"How are you feeling "asked John Ross stroking her cheek?

"Fine a little tired, but fine "whispered Pamela pulling him down to kiss her again.

They wrapped their arms around each other kissing quick and heatedly. They kissed in a way that they could both feel the others love as they whispered it to each other neither of them had ever felt this way about anyone and they never wanted to feel this way about another.

"You're so beautiful I love you "whispered John Ross looking at her in that special way he had only ever seen his dad look at his mother. They desperately wanted to be together, but they knew that was impossible right now, but they enjoyed any moment they had together.

"I'm falling for you "breathed Pamela snuggling closer to him and feeling warm and safe in his arms.

"I knew that a long time ago "laughed John Ross looking into her eyes cupping her face in his hands as he pulled her into his arms refusing to let her go. He kissed her tenderly, heatedly his tongue exploring her mouth feeling as she clutched at him. He slid his hands up her body as she straddled him as her hands cupped his face holding him tight refusing to let go.

" You love me don't you " whispered Pamela picking her up into his arms and kissing her as he took her to her bedroom setting her softly on the edge of her bed.

"Maybe "said John Ross feeling that this was the only real answer he could give her because the truth was he didn't know the answer or at least he didn't want to say it to her yet he had thought he loved Helena, but then he had fallen for Pamela he didn't want to same thing happening he didn't want to hurt her.

She laid on the bed looking up at him not saying a word about his answer and soon he felt her hand in his pulling her next to her. He held her tight in his arms his embrace was tender almost protective as he cradled her. They stared at each other for a while their arms around each other their lips brushing up against each other from time to time She felt safe here with him, she felt safer then she had ever felt in her life and he was the only man who had ever made her feel this way. Lying on his back John Ross pulled her on top of him feeling as she lay on his chest looking deep into his eyes kissing him lightly on the lips.

He cradled his hands with hers at her stomach as hers went up his arms to his face kissing him. They smiled a knowing smile at each other intertwining their fingers over and over again they kissed over and over again not just their lips, but their throats and fingertips before finding each other's lips again. They kissed as he felt her hands on his chest unbuttoning his shirt pulling it open and sliding her hands inside. They wrapped their arms around each other tight removing her top as she removed his kissing continually as they did so.

" Oh honey you're playing with fire " whispered John Ross looking at her as he took her face in his hands for the millionth time kissing her as he laid her on her back kissing her more intensely. John Ross lay gently on top of her being careful not to put his full weight on her as he continued to hold her in his arms her face still in his hands. His bare chest came into view as she opened his pants.

"Be patient honey "whispered John Ross kissing her neck hearing as she moaned in response. He took her top off along with her bra continuing down to her slacks and panties quickly getting rid of them.

Standing up John Ross took off his pants his eyes never leaving her as she spread her legs for him showing him her wet pussy while playing with her bare breasts.

"Oh honey you are so sexy "purred John Ross soon they were both naked as he fell on top of her again kissing her just like before. Pamela was desperate for him, for his kiss, for his touch all she wanted was him and she showed him this as they began to make love.

"Easy honey "whispered John Ross as her legs clamped down around him as he gently entered her filling her slowly kissing her as he did so.

"I can't I want you so bad "breathed Pamela kissing him back as she held him tight as he moved gently inside her.

"Honey "whispered John Ross cupping her breasts and kissing her hardened peaks slipping one into his mouth making her almost scream in name.

" I can't I can't baby I want you " whimpered Pamela releasing a sharp squeal as he hit her special spot making her eyes roll back into her head.

"I know honey I know "hissed John Ross feeling her fingers in his hair moaning his name feeling as they both got closer to their sexual ending point.

"Oh god yes "gasped Pamela kissing him as she pulled his lips to hers forcing her tongue into his mouth clutching him tight. As they kissed like it would be the last thing they ever dud they moved in perfect rhythm together.

After continuing to make love they came together for what would be the first of many orgasms they pulled their lips away from each other to look at each other. They collapsed on top of each other exhausted their eyes never leaving each other as their breathing came in hard pants. They kissed again it was a simple sweet kiss that contained a passion neither had ever known before and as it started he felt her push against his shoulders getting him on his back. As she did this his cock went even deeper inside making her groan in longing as she sat straight up with him still inside her his hands at her waist. Moving her hips as she moved her lips over his she felt him moving inside her.

John Ross moved his hands up her sides coming to cup her breasts making her nipples hard again with a flick of his fingertips.

"How do you make me feel like this no one ever has before "breathed Pamela pulling her lips to his their bodies moving together like they were made for each other?

"That's my little secret "laughed John Ross before kissing her lips again. They weren't sure of their feelings both of them knew that, but they did love each other they loved one another. They wrapped their arms around each other as his fingertips moved against her back side tickling her as they kissed intensely it was a kiss like never before.

" You make me feel good " breathed Pamela brushing her lips against his quickly smiling at him as he smiled back laying her head on his chest.

"How do I make you feel please tell me "whispered Pamela looking up at him their eyes meeting as the question left her mouth. He didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment they came together again for the second time quickly John Ross pulled her lips to his.

"Oh honey you have no idea how you make me feel "asked John Ross her face in his hands again kissing her as lovingly as he could showing her how she made him feel.

"I feel it I feel how I make you feel you make me feel the same "breathed Pamela her lips against his as she said this as he laid her on her back still kissing her feverishly.

Pulling out of her he looked down at her beautiful face seeing a smile slowly come on it. He kissed her feeling as she continued to smile into the kiss pulling him closer.

"Thank you "whispered Pamela as he lay on the bed next to her pulling her into his arms spooning around her.

"For what honey you have nothing to thank me for "said John Ross kissing the back of her neck and shoulders pulling her closer.

"For caring "breathed Pamela taking his hand and kissing his fingers before turning in his arms.

"You don't need to thank me for that you never will "said John Ross stroking her cheek as she fell asleep.

"I could never hate you honey and I won't let Christopher hurt you I'll protect you "whispered John Ross as she fell asleep feeling just before she did as he kissed her. When she was fast asleep John Ross stayed with her for a while holding her in his arms.

"Bye honey "whispered John Ross hours later as he prepared to leave as she lay sleeping kissing her lips quick and light.


End file.
